


is it worth the wait

by marshall_line



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: чонён боялась тогда и боится сейчас.





	is it worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> *ханахаки  
> *сайд-фик к [my love is no good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171526)

— какая это уже по счёту операция, чонён?

— без понятия.

— за восемь лет — двести двадцать девятая. на твоих лёгких и сердце нет живого места. с тобой всё в порядке только потому, что ты избавляешься от всего сразу, но с такими темпами может понадобиться пересадка—

— да хоть всё подчистую удалите, вставьте механизм какой, буду железным человеком.

и сана улыбается. на эту глупую шутку. и не так, как она улыбается всем своим пациентам, пусть каждая её улыбка — даже для них — разная. в ней есть что-то ещё, но чонён отводит взгляд, чтобы не видеть и ни о чём не думать. хотя её сердцу — столько раз зашитому — приятно. это не имеет значения: приятно сейчас или нет. из чонён сыпется белое — и ей надо поскорей всё это вырезать. за этим она и пришла. опять. и придёт ещё.

сана проводит все стандартные процедуры, записывает результаты в блокнот, поправляет очки, задаёт те же вопросы, что и всегда, и чонён одинаково на них отвечает, не давая никаких толковых ответов. они обе к этому привыкли — ничего нового, но сегодня, под конец приёма, сана спрашивает. не как её врач, а как, наверное, друг. чонён сомневается, что они вообще могут быть друзьями. не на такой почве и всё же.

— почему ты приходишь одна?

— в смысле?

— с твоей подругой, наён, я помню, была целая толпа и та девочка, которую она любила, а с тобой — никого.

— просто никто не знает.

её первый честный ответ.

 

это началось, когда они привели (читай: заставили обратиться) наён к сане, тогда ещё доктору минатозаки. чонён нервировало всё, что с наён происходило, и последнее, чего она хотела: чтобы и с ней. было то же самое. мало кто хотел, а наён приняла всё быстро и легко, как примет потом снова. чонён не понимала, как она так могла: почему упиралась до последнего; почему давала себя этому убить; почему ни в чём чеён не призналась.

чонён ходила с ней от случая к случаю, чаще это была всё-таки мина и — какое издевательство — чеён, но ей было достаточно мимолётных встреч с саной, пары бесед и этих её улыбок, чтобы ощутить примерно то же, что и наён.

чонён не нравилась любовь: ни это слово, ни чувства при ней.

чонён не была уверена, что ей вообще что-то в её жизни нравилось.

(может, очки саны и то, как она ко всем относилась, только это)

примерно в то же время, когда цветы наён налились кровью, когда она не дышала, а надсадно хрипела, у чонён изо рта выпал один лепесток и ещё один, и ещё, пока в горле не сдавило совсем. чонён затрясло от страха и осознания того, что это всё-таки случилось — оно было неизбежным. она едва ли не в тот же день записалась к сане, не зная, что вернётся через пару месяцев опять и будет возвращаться долгие годы после.

и этому не будет конца.

 

самый длительный период, когда чонён позволяла цветам выходить из неё, был около двух с половиною недель. она никогда не пускала всё на самотёк, ей хотелось жить и не мучиться, поэтому чонён без раздумий шла себя резать. в какой-то момент сана перестала удивляться её появлением и ничего лишнего не спрашивала, хотя должна была — это же её работа. в первую очередь. уже потом она была тем, кому было небезразлично.

чонён боялась тогда и боится сейчас: сдаться — она просто так этого не сделает; принять то, что из неё дико и стремительно растёт, — ей это не нужно; любить — сану — полноценно. чонён боялась и боится — и убирает изнутри всё до последнего корня, надеясь, что больше ни один не появится, что белое не окажется у неё в ладонях или на полу. чонён боялась и боится — и этот страх так же ужасен и вечен, как распустившийся в её сердце цветок.

 

чонён говорит наён одно, видя её в том же состоянии, что и раньше, а сама—

она выбрала то, что выбрала, — и ей с этим решением мириться.

чонён сильно от всего устала. иногда у неё сдавливает в груди, наверное, сказываются бесчисленные операции, или это первый сигнал к тому, что ей пора записываться на приём. номер клиники саны у неё на быстром звонке. давным-давно. её все там знают.

бывает сана берёт трубку вместо секретаря — и от её голоса — спокойного, полного понимания и тепла — чонён немного. умирает. по-настоящему. когда сана прощается и сбрасывает, чонён закрывает рот, молясь, чтобы ничего не было. из раза в раз.

она не чувствует при этом боли — всё уже приелось.

восемь лет — долгий срок.

 

после двести, господи, двадцать девятой операции проходит.

всего пять дней.

чонён сонно чистит зубы, как приступ кашля застаёт её врасплох — и она душится, и кашляет, кашляет, кашляет. из неё сыпется и в раковину, и на пол, и везде.

белое.

цветов так много, что чонён вязнет в них ногами.

они липнут к пижаме, остаются на лице и на руках. горло горит, и во рту одна сплошная горечь, перебивающая привкус мятной пасты. чонён всё ещё нечем дышать, и она вся дрожит, и не может ни за что удержаться. чонён прислоняется спиной к душевой кабине и медленно сползает вниз. в свой новый сад. она трёт глаза, не давая назойливым слезами и этой слабости победить. ничего из этого не возьмёт над ней верх, так чонён думает, но.

— двести двадцать девять, да? двести тридцатая, наверное, подождёт.

сил нет — и всё это, вообще-то, напрасно.

и было таким изначально.

поэтому чонён — нет, не сдаётся — отпускает чувства на волю. пусть. растут.

если так хотят.

 

она терпит три месяца — можно назвать это рекордом, а потом лепестки — чересчур нежные, так явно напоминающие о сане — краснеют, и чонён звонит в клинику, записывается на завтра. она пожила вот так, помучилась, увидела результат — и хватит.

доводить до конечной чонён не станет.

хотя получается именно так.

 

в клинике её встречают как любимого — постоянного — клиента, сразу проводят к сане, она её ждёт, она ждёт всегда, и чонён заходит в кабинет и прямо на пороге. её рвёт.

кровью.

чуть погодя — цветами.

это мерзкое месиво она помнит отчётливо, а ещё. сану. обнимающую её и кого-то зовущую. и как по пути в операционную кто-то из врачей говорит:

— будут осложнения.

всё остальное — кромешная тьма.

 

чонён с трудом открывает глаза уже в палате.

как и двести двадцать девять раз до этого, рядом с ней сана. никого, кроме неё, не было. чонён переживала всё в одиночку, потому что это было её ношей, но. сана. всё равно. после каждой процедуры. приходила к ней, спрашивала о самочувствии, говорила о том о сём, помимо болезни и её последствий. это было единственное время, когда они были просто чонён и просто саной, а не безнадёжным пациентом и его лечащим врачом.

чонён не знала: дорожит она этой парой часов или нет.

не знала: влюблялась она сильнее или нет.

и: была ли точка возврата.

могла ли чонён. перестать. что-либо чувствовать.

ответ на это был очевидным.

сейчас сана спит и будить её не хочется, но чонён зовёт:

— сана.

она просыпается моментально, замечает очнувшуюся чонён и подрывается со стула, опускается на колени перед ней, берёт её руку в свои, крепко сжимает — и сердце чонён — в новых швах и шрамах — вылетает ей в горло. сана улыбается, но её улыбка почему-то грустная, чонён такой её никогда не видела. сочувствующей — да, а такой — нет.

голос саны подрагивает, когда она сообщает о том, что чонён долго не приходила в себя, и как прошла операция, словно пару часов — до сна — сана плакала без остановки. чонён от одной этой мысли внезапно становится хуже, и она прилагает как можно больше усилий, где их взять-то, чтобы не выдать того, как ей плохо. смотреть на сану. когда она так близко.

а сана подносит её ладонь к губам и целует, и говорит:

— только попробуй после этого не пригласить меня на свидание.

и чонён готова задохнуться или разрыдаться, а может. и то, и другое. одновременно.

сана вырезала сама себя из неё восемь лет подряд, ни о чём не говоря, послушно делая то, о чём чонён её просила. это же её работа. сана вырезала сама себя, зная обо всём, но уважая и принимая решение чонён как должное.

сана ждала, потому что чонён возвращалась.

— прости, что я так долго пыталась от тебя избавиться.

улыбка на лице саны меняется на ту, которой она когда-то отреагировала. на шутку о железном человеке. это такое облегчение и такая тяжесть — и чонён не может ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, а сана прикладывает её руку к своей щеке — и она очень тёплая.

и, наверное, чонён сдаётся.

потому что этого хочет.

— ты совсем не умеешь мне лгать.

сана права, ведь если бы она правда пыталась, она бы не приходила. снова и снова.

чонён смаргивает слёзы и тоже, вообще-то, улыбается, чонён просит:

— полежи со мной.

сана молча разувается, забирается к ней на кровать, и её белый халат так похож на то, чем чонён цвела, и это красиво, и от этого не больно. больше нет. сана перебирает её волосы, и чонён от этих прикосновений — легких и нежных — млеет, и позволяет сане себя обнять.

и наконец-то любить.


End file.
